Wells for the production of natural gas and other products may include a well bore to a depth of 8,000 to 12,000 feet below the surface and may be generally vertical with optional horizontal zones. Well production may be initiated or reinitiated by introducing cracks or fractures in the subterranean formation. Even though natural resources may remain in a formation, production can cease when efforts to introduce further fractures in the subterranean formations are unsuccessful.